Survivor
by Feathercreek01
Summary: What if Feathertail hadn't died in the fall that killed Sharptooth? What would happen from there?
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfiction! You know about the six journeying cats' right? Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, Feathertail, and Crowpaw! No harsh comments!_

Chapter 1

Feathertail didn't move when she hit the ground. Crowpaw anxiously watched and pressed his muzzle through her fur. "Feathertail?" he asked. "Feathertail, wake up! You can't die!" After several heartbeats, she stirred. Stormfur gasped. Her clear-blue eyes met Crowpaw's amber ones. Feathertail made a low rasping noise with her throat, as if she was talking. Crowpaw, who could take it no longer, licked her cheek and said, "No… Feathertail, don't leave me!" "I won't," she replied. "I'm still alive."

All the cats gaped at her in amazement. "You're really alive?" Stormfur asked. Brambleclaw's and Squirrelpaw's amber eyes glowed with relief. Crowpaw's eyes were filled with a mixture of love, relief, and astonishment. Feathertail scrambled to her paws, only to fall back down with a groan of pain. Suddenly, one of the Tribe cats yowled, "Sharptooth is dead! We are free to live!" Cheers erupted in the cave. Meanwhile, the six journeying cats went back to the cave; Feathertail was leaning heavily on Crowpaw's shoulder.

When they got to the Tribe of Rushing Water, most cats already knew about Sharptooth. Crag came up to congratulate Feathertail. "Congratulations," he meowed. She didn't even try to answer; her eyes were glowing with pride.

Stoneteller came up to her. "The Tribe thanks you," he said softly. "Do you have any wounds?" "My shoulder really hurts, but other than that, it's fine," Feathertail replied. Stoneteller sniffed her shoulder. "Try to move it," he suggested. Feathertail tried and winced at the pain. "Dislocated," he murmured. "Let me get the herbs for you."

When the herbs were applied, Stoneteller used his teeth to get her shoulder back in place. There was a loud _click _and Feathertail screeched in pain. Stoneteller put three poppy seeds in front of her. "Lick them up," he instructed. Feathertail obeyed.

Just then, Crowpaw came in. Stoneteller must have thought they wanted some privacy, because he went away over to the fresh-kill pile. Feathertail was filled with delight. Crowpaw was looking slightly embarrassed, and shifted his paws. "There's, there's a feast out in the fresh-kill area," he started. "I...I wanted to give you this." Crowpaw dragged an enormous brown rabbit. "Thank you, Crowpaw!" she exclaimed, her eyes glowing with pleasure. Crowpaw only grunted.

But Crowpaw didn't leave the cave. "I also wanted to tell you something… something you probably already knew a long time ago. And I _know _you feel the same way, just telling by your actions," he mewed. "I love you."

_Don't you think she wil__l love him back? Think about it. She shows affection for him in the book. Also, should Stormfur stay in the mountains, or should he go back to RiverClan? Please tell me in your review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ooohhhh… remember, this still takes place in the mountains. Please review!_

Chapter 2

Feathertail stared at him, affection in her eyes. She purred and said, "Do you think I don't know that?" she teased slightly. "I love you too." Crowpaw seemed bewildered. "But… we can't!" he cried. "We're in different Clans…" his voice faltered. "I know," Feathertail said softly. "But the forest is probably going to be gone. Midnight told us, remember?" Midnight was a badger, who could speak both cat and fox. She believed in StarClan, too.

"Anyways, if we are going to leave our home, we have to find a new one. All four Clans will have to work together." she explained. "Or you could go to RiverClan…" she murmured. Crowpaw looked at her thoughtfully. "I _could_. I'll have to make my mind up about that." He answered flatly. "Well, I'd better go to the others now," he muttered. Feathertail watched him go. _If only we could be together…_ she thought. _We'd raise beautiful kits and a beautiful family._

Feathertail padded over to eat with Stormfur. Comfort flashed in his eyes. "I've seen the way you act with Crowpaw," he mewed. "You love him, right?" Feathertail nodded. "Well… I'm sorry how I was mean to you when he liked him," he stated uncomfortably. "I didn't know how you felt about him."

Feathertail gave his ear a quick lick. "I know you're trying to protect me," she reassured. "But I have to live my own life now." Stormfur just nodded, like he understood.

Feathertail looked up. She saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw talking to Stoneteller. Feathertail strained her ears to listen.

"Stoneteller, we're really glad you kept us here so we can prepare for our long journey back home, but now we have to go." Brambleclaw said. Stoneteller agreed. "Yes, I understand. We will escort you as far as the mountains." "I don't think that's necessary," Brambleclaw answered evenly. Stoneteller dipped his head. "Very well."

On the day they were going back to the forest, many cats came to say farewell. Brook, Crag, Talon, Night, and Sheer were among the first. "Hurry up and let's go," Crowpaw muttered. Squirrelpaw shot a glance at him.

On the way back to the forest, Crowpaw stopped. "I want to say this to you all, to prevent future confusions," he stated. "I will go and join RiverClan."

Everyone, except Feathertail and Crowpaw, jaws fell open. "We've been thinking about it," Feathertail purred. "But he agreed. He loves me that much." They moved together, pelts brushing.

"Are you sure?" Stormfur stuttered. "Yes," Crowpaw replied. "I love her too much. I can't bear to be away from her. Feathertail also taught me how to catch fish," he added. "I'm sure I'll pick up the skills."

Then Tawnypelt dipped her head. "I cannot force to make you change your decision," she said. "Good luck, Crowpaw. And you too, Feathertail. Raise beautiful kits."

The rest of the cats joined in, and then, suddenly, Squirrelpaw exclaimed, "I can smell RiverClan!" Feathertail and Crowpaw did, too, and they head off. The rest of the cats went back to their own Clans, too. They weren't cats who were one Clan; now they were separate.

_Ooohhh… what happens to Crowpaw when he joins RiverClan? Will they drive him out? Please review, tell me how you like the story! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't been able to make chapters for a while. Too much work. REMEMBER: Mistyfoot is still the deputy._

Chapter 3

Crowpaw bounded off next to Feathertail. When they got to the boundaries, a border patrol appeared. Their eyes were warm when they saw Feathertail, but when they saw Crowpaw with her, their eyes turned hostile, like chips of ice. "What are you doing here?" Mistyfoot demanded. Crowpaw looked down at his paws. "I… I decided to join RiverClan," he said finally. Mistyfoot sighed. "I don't want to press you by giving full detail," she meowed. "I'll take you to Leopardstar."

As they approached the camp, Leopardstar was coming out of her den. Her amber eyes turned to little slits of gold. "Come to my den," she mewed to Crowpaw. She waved her tail, apparently meaning Feathertail not to follow.

When they got to her den, she asked, "Now, why are you here?" "I couldn't stand it! I love her!" he blurted out. Leopardstar's eyes narrowed. Finally, after what seemed nine lifetimes, she meowed, "All right then. You can become an apprentice of RiverClan. I suspect you are almost done with your apprentice training?" she added. Crowpaw nodded his smoky gray head. He hesitated. "Well… I had a dream." He stated uncomfortably, to change the subject. Leopardstar's ears pricked up. "I was visited by Deadfoot, the old deputy of WindClan. He told me that we had to listen to what midnight tells us."

"We never knew that Midnight was a badger. She said, 'Twolegs will come and destroy the forest.'"

Leopardstar had a distant look in her eyes. "Yes, I have seen a Twoleg with his monster before, scaring the fish and driving them away. Also, a Twoleg kit was throwing rubbish in the water. The fish ate it, and many cats ate the fish, and they got sick." she murmured. Then she turned to Crowpaw. "You are right. I shall tell the Clan immediately."

"Let all cats who know how to swim gather beneath the Reedpile for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. "First of all, you know about Crowpaw. He has come to join RiverClan." "RiverClan! RiverClan!" Feathertail yowled, her eyes shining with love. The noise died down. "Crowpaw also came to say that he had a dream that the Twolegs will come and destroy the forest."

"And so did I!" Feathertail exclaimed. "And so did Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt." All the cats turned their heads to look at her. "The Gathering is tonight at the full moon. We shall discuss this problem." Leopardstar continued. She gracefully jumped off the Reedpile.

The medicine cat, Mudfur, was staring at her. Feathertail seemed… well, kind of embarrassed. She padded over to him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. Mudfur looked at her. "Don't you know?" he murmured. "You're expecting kits."

_Bad, bad luck! Just on the time journeying to the new home! Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapters are long, hard to make, but here we go!_

Chapter 4

Feathertail stared at Mudfur, eyes unblinking. She was horrified. _No! I can't! Not when we have to travel!_ She thought. "There… there must be some mistake!" she exclaimed. "Not now! I don't want to be slowed down by kits in my belly!" Anger welled up in Feathertail's body. She choked it down, and sighed. _I'd better go tell Crowpaw, _she thought.

She scampered off. When she met Crowpaw in the apprentice's den, she motioned him to follow.

When they got to the stream, Feathertail halted. "What's all this about?" he demanded. "Crowpaw…" she murmured. "I'm expecting your kits."

Crowpaw stared at her for several heartbeats. He flung himself at her. He began to lick her, and mumbled, "You're so beautiful… with your silver pelt." "Our kits are going to be the best in the Clan!"

Their tails twined, and Feathertail felt something move in her belly. _Oh, my precious kits… I will protect you forever._

_Sorry it's really short! I'll make a longer one!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Longer chapter! Here goes!_

Chapter 5

"Let all cats gather beneath the Reedpile for a Clan meeting!" Leopardstar's clear voice rang in Crowpaw's ears. "First, I want to say that Crowpaw talked to me. He told me that he almost finished his apprenticeship."

"Crowpaw, do you wish to hold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Crowpaw's replied, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Crowfeather. StarClan honors your endurance and determination, and we welcome you as a member of RiverClan.

"Crowfeather! Crowfeather!" The cats cheered. Feathertail cheered the loudest. _You are the father of my kits, and I hope they will be like you_, she thought. Her tail tip brushed across her belly. It had grown a bit bigger and swollen. "Second, I would like to say the cats that are going to the Gathering.

"Crowfeather, Feathertail, Mistyfoot, Hawkfrost, Mudfur, Mothwing, Heavystep, Blackclaw, Dawnflower, and Loudbelly!" she finished.

Crowfeather padded close to Feathertail. "Your belly has swollen a bit," he admitted. "Our kits are going to be wonderful." Feathertail licked his cheek.

Moonrise came. Crowfeather led the group. Feathertail had to run to keep up with him, so he fell back behind to help her. _Kits are slowing you now, huh?_ He thought. _After this Gathering, you are going straight to the nursery._

"Let the Gathering begin!" Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan stepped forward. "Prey is scarce because of the Twoleg monsters," he admitted. "One of my warriors, Brambleclaw, had a dream."

"And so did the other Clans, too!" Crowfeather yowled. He moved a bit closer to Feathertail. Brambleclaw, who noticed, came up. "Congratulations, Crowpaw!" he said. "Feathertail, I can see you are expecting his kits, even though it's not that swollen yet." Feathertail nodded.

"He dreamed that Twolegs will come and wreck the forest," he shouted. Then Tallstar, leader of WindClan, meowed, "That is true. We shall try to find a new home." Murmurs filled the clearing. Firestar mewed, "Also, one of our queens have given birth to four kits. Their names are Redkit, Eaglekit, Wishkit, and Shimmerkit!"

Leopardstar was next. "First of all, WindClan, you may have noticed that Crowpaw is with us, and not with you."

Angry mutters filled the clearing "Is he a prisoner?" Tallstar asked. His eyes were hostile. "Wait!" Crowfeather yowled.

"I shall give you the full explanation. First of all, I'm not a prisoner. I chose to come." Shocked meows filled the air.

"It is true. I chose to come because of Feathertail. I love her. Too much, and I don't want to be a cat that sneaks out every night to see her. Also, she is expecting my kits." Crowpaw nudged her forward, and Feathertail's swollen belly showed.

An eerie silence followed. Tallstar and Blackstar said in unison, "We have nothing to report."

Leopardstar said, "We shall leave the territories in two days at sunset."

At the camp, Feathertail was instructed to move to the nursery. Crowfeather asked, "When are the kits coming?" Probably after we reached the new territory, in three moons," he replied.

**Two days later…**

Sunset came. Feathertail was having very minor pains. Her belly had swelled to half of the regular queen's belly. "Wait for the Clans to come," Leopardstar meowed.

The rest of the Clans arrived. Feathertail took a look back at her old camp, and wondered if she should tell her kits about it when they were born. _The journey's going to be hard for me, because of my kits. But it's worth it. I will protect them with every paw step. _Crowfeather's tail brushed along her flank, and touched her swollen belly. The journey had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

_Their journey to the lake territories! Sorry about last chapter when it says "belly swelled to half to the regular queen's belly." That was a mistake. Anyways, please review!_

Chapter 6

Tallstar was in the lead. He led WindClan, then Firestar led ThunderClan, Blackstar led ShadowClan, and finally Leopardstar led RiverClan. Every cat could hear the roar of Twoleg monsters. Feathertail stiffened with anger. Everything they hoped for, built for, dreamed for, gone by the Twoleg monsters. She was so angry that she could spit. _We can find a new home, _she reassured herself. _The four clans will survive. _Her tail-tip flicked. _I wonder, if we leave the Moonstone, where will we find a new one?_

Suddenly, Firestar yowled. "This seems like a good place to rest," he meowed firmly. The rest of the clans collapsed, exhausted. Feathertail was in particular. The other queens, like Ferncloud and Dawnflower, soothed her. "I know having kits is hard," Ferncloud murmured. "But you won't regret having them."

Dawn came and went. The clans were on the move again. Then Tallstar halted. "I guarantee that we shall find our home today or tomorrow," he mewed. "But until then, we shall travel until moonhigh." The cats grunted their replies.

At moonrise, the leaders from every Clan ordered their cats to hunt. The cats made special dens for the queens, warriors, apprentices, and the elders that agreed to come along. Crowfeather looked into the flowing riverbed. He was staring into it… and then splash! He had caught a fat carp. He put his fish on the dry dirt.

After a while, he had caught a pike and a trout. He decided to give Feathertail the carp; he would eat the pike, and then put the trout onto the temporary fresh-kill pile Blackstar made. He arrived at the queens den. Feathertail purred at the sight of him. Crowfeather twined his tail with hers. He placed the shimmering fish at her paws. She blinked gratefully at him, and said, "Ferncloud, Dawnflower! Do you want to share this fish with me?" They tucked into the fish together. Then, drowsy with sleep, Feathertail curled up in her nest, and went into dreamless sleep.

Leopardstar yowled. Feathertail woke up at once. It was nearly sunrise. She strained to hear Leopardstar's words. "We shall leave this place at sunhigh… find the territories at moonrise…" Leopardstar went on and on.

At sunhigh, the Clans got moving again. They traveled all day, stopping only once for fresh-kill and water. Feathertail had never felt so tired. But, at moonrise, she spotted a lake. "A lake!" she exclaimed. "This must be where StarClan led us."

**3 moons later…**

Mothwing looked at Feathertail. Mothwing was the medicine cat now, after Mudfur died of illness three sunrises ago. Before he died, he told her about pregnant she-cats. "If a pregnant she-cat is delivering her kits right that moment, grab some moss, soak it will water, and grab a stick she can bite on for the pain. You can tell how many kits she has, if you put your paw gently on her belly." He had told her that much of information. Looking at Feathertail's swollen belly, she figured it wouldn't be long until her kits came.

Crowfeather came in. He looked at Feathertail's awkwardly propped belly. _It won't be long, my sweet,_ he thought.

"Help me! My kits are coming!" Feathertail's cry of pain echoed across the clearing. Crowfeather dashed into the camp, with Mothwing at her side. Mothwing put her paw gently over her swollen belly. Her belly was huge for a small cat. "Get some water, Crowfeather. Blackclaw, get a stick," she ordered. Strong spasms rippled across Feathertail's belly. "You're doing fine," she soothed.

Blackclaw and Crowfeather arrived. Mothwing grabbed the stick, but when she tried to put it in Feathertail's mouth, another spasm passed through her. Feathertail let out another moan of pain. Mothwing seized her chance and put the stick in her mouth. "I don't feel fine," Feathertail mumbled.

Looking down at her swollen belly, huge with her unborn kits about to be born, Crowfeather had to agree. Just then, Feathertail hissed. Mothwing nipped the delicate sac. A small bundle of fur appeared. Heavystep licked its fur the wrong way to warm it up.

"It's a tom," Mothwing announced. Feathertail looked at her kit, eyes filled with love. "Concentrate," she meowed. "I kno- arrgh!" The stick cracked between her teeth. The kit tumbled out. "A she-cat!" Mothwing mewed. "Oh, how many more?" Feathertail asked desperately. "Two more," she replied.

Another spasm passed through Feathertail. Feathertail already knew what was going to happen, but she could not resist yelping in pain. Crowfeather's eyes were huge with fear. "Another she-cat!" Mothwing exclaimed. Feathertail gave her last part of her energy delivering her fourth and last kit. "A tom," Mothwing said. "Welcome, my precious children," Crowfeather murmured. Feathertail guided them to her teats. Their hungry mews died away.

When they weren't hungry, their fur began to show. A dark gray tom, like Crowfeather; a silver she-cat just like Feathertail; a ginger tom, and a light brown tabby she-cat. "I want the gray tom to be Rockkit," Feathertail declared. "And the brown she-cat to be Willowkit." "I want the silver she-cat to be Featherkit," Crowfeather meowed. "I want her to have your name. I want the ginger one to be Maplekit." "Rockkit, Willowkit, Featherkit, and Maplekit," Feathertail breathed out the words, exhausted. "Welcome to RiverClan."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry it took a long time! Please review!_

Chapter 7

"He's coming!" "Hide us, Feathertail!" Rockkit and Willowkit tumbled over to their mother. Feathertail purred and licked them. "Don't worry. It's only Crowfeather," she soothed. Her kits were now three moons old. Crowfeather came in, holding a large minnow in his jaws. Feathertail's eyes lit up. "Look what your father's got you!" The kits scurried over to the fish. Feathertail sighed, eyes filled with love. _You will never regret having them. _The words that Ferncloud had spoken to her were roaring in her head. Crowfeather meowed, "Feathertail? Are you okay?" Feathertail shook her head. She cleared the thoughts from her mind. "Yes, I'm okay," she answered. "Our kits are beautiful."

"Let all cats that are able to swim gather here beneath the Reedpile for a Clan meeting!" Mistystar's voice echoed. Leopardstar was on her last life, so she retired and became an elder.

"Four kits have reached their sixth moon today. This is one of the most important ceremonies. They shall become apprentices!"

All of the kits bounded over to the clearing. Featherkit was the first. "Featherkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Featherkit's blue eyes shined and solemnly meowed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. Featherkit, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Featherpaw."

"Blackclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. Pass your skills over to this apprentice." Featherpaw looked overjoyed. They touched noses.

Rockpaw got Heavystep, Maplepaw got Reedwhisker, and Willowpaw got Voletooth, a new warrior. "Rockpaw! Maplepaw! Willowpaw! Featherpaw!" The rest of the Clan cheered. Feathertail and Crowfeather cheered loudest of all.

"What do we get to do?" the newly appointed apprentices asked at the same time. The mentors looked at each other. "We'll start to gather moss for the elders. But don't whine," Blackclaw added as some apprentices started to whine. "If you do well, tomorrow we will work on the hunter's crouch."

All of the apprentices scrambled over. Their mentors led them to the best place to find moss. When they got there, the apprentices stared in awe. "I've never seen so much moss!" Maplepaw exclaimed.

"So, start like this. Grab a pawful of moss; use your teeth if you have to." Heavystep demonstrated it. "If you see anything, like reeds or sticks, pull them out. You know how the elders are like.

"Roll it up into a neat ball. Don't get water into it!" he cautioned. "The damp moss will give them stiff joints." The apprentices tried their best to squeeze all the water out.

"Now, use your teeth to carry it. Don't drop it," Heavystep added.

When they got back to camp, they immediately started putting fresh moss into the elder's den. When they were done, Willowpaw and Featherpaw started to edge away. "Have you noticed Dawnflower?" Willowpaw whispered. "Yeah," Featherpaw replied. "She's huge. She's having her kits soon, probably this evening."

Willowpaw was looking at Dawnflower. "One day, I want to have kits," she mewed. "Me too," Featherpaw agreed.

Then Willowpaw lit up. "Hey, who do you like?" she whispered. Featherpaw looked at her in astonishment. "I don't like anyone," she meowed. "Don't tell anyone this, but I like someone." She shifted her paws. "I like Heavystep."

_Will Heavystep ever know? Find out next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**If you've seen that sentence that says, "Don't tell anyone this, but I like someone." Willowpaw was saying that.**_

Chapter 8

Featherpaw frowned. "Hmmm… he's a new warrior, but not as new as Voletooth." Willowpaw nodded. "I like his confidence." She looked over to the fresh-kill pile. Willowpaw asked, "Should we eat?"

After they finished eating, they saw Dawnflower sunning herself. "Mothwing told me I would be delivering my kits this evening!" she purred. "Voletooth will be so happy."

"Is Voletooth the father of your kits?" Featherpaw and Willowpaw asked at the same time. Dawnflower nodded. She put a paw on her swollen belly, feeling the movements of her unborn kits.

"Grab soaked moss!" "Hurry!" Dawnflower was kitting. Blackclaw quickly snatched up a long stick. Everyone was remembering Feathertail.

Heavystep was carrying some soaked moss. Dawnflower croaked, "Thanks." She began to lap the water, until a strong spasm passed through her. She stretched her eyes wide until the whites showed around them. Voletooth pressed his muzzle in Dawnflower's fur.

"Hang on, the first kit is coming." Mothwing felt Dawnflower's belly convulse. Instead of biting the stick, she dropped it and let out a screech of pain. A bundle of fur tumbled onto the moss. Dawnflower gazed at it. "A she-cat!" Mothwing declared. Dawnflower licked it, but when she started straining, she let out a cry of pain.

"Second__kit coming." Dawnflower's belly convulsed again. The stick cracked in her teeth. "Another she-cat!" Dawnflower guided them to her teats. There was a ginger she-cat with blue eyes, and a golden she-cat with green eyes. "I name the ginger one Gingerkit," Dawnflower murmured. "And the golden one Goldkit," Voletooth finished. "Welcome to RiverClan," Voletooth murmured.

Willowpaw watched in awe. She remembered the promise she told Featherpaw. _One day I'm going to have kits. _She sighed. _If I'm lucky, maybe I'll have them with Heavystep._

Then she remembered. She'd only done one night of training. Three more moons of training. Then she would become a warrior! _That's not a long time,_ Willowpaw thought. She vowed that she would try to be the best warrior ever to be, and then have kits.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it took a long time to make this chapter. Also, in this story, Hawkfrost isn't evil._

Chapter 9

"Leopardstar, no!" Yowls echoed across the clearing. "You can't leave us!" Leopardstar had been on her final life, but she got an illness that made her weak. "I must," she whispered. "That was my last battle. I am no longer a powerful warrior. StarClan will honor me." Then she sighed, and she did not move anymore.

Mistystar, who had been watching, let out a yowl of grief. Leopardstar had been the leader of RiverClan for many seasons.

Maplepaw, who had been watching also, stared in horror. Just at that moment, when he was about to bury his nose in Leopardstar's fur, he heard a whisper. _Don__'__t,_said the voice. In a split second, Maplepaw thought: _I__know__this__voice!__It__'__s__Tigerstar.__He__was__evil__and__ambitious._"No!" he whispered back. "I shall not follow you and your hungry dreams for power!" he vowed.

"Hunting!" Featherpaw groaned. Blackclaw had called her for a hunting patrol. It was dawn, she had been an apprentice for a moon, but she still couldn't get used to the early mornings. Then she turned and looked at Reedwhisker. She had told Willowpaw that she didn't like anyone, but actually she had secretly admired him.

Featherpaw followed her mentor to the river. She looked at it… then splash! A silver fish flopped on the shore. The killing bite to the neck finished it.

"Well done!" Blackclaw praised. Warmth spread through her.

Then she looked at Willowpaw, who was also hunting. Willowpaw had also caught a fish, but Featherpaw couldn't detect what type. Blackclaw must have read her mind, because he meowed in her ear, "That's a pike."

Featherpaw shivered when she looked at the long teeth. But she didn't have time to ask since they were going back to camp.

Feathertail gazed at her daughter, Featherpaw proudly. Willowpaw was also coming, too. _Oh,__I__'__m__so__proud__of__you,__my__precious__kits,_ she thought.

Then Featherpaw nudged away from the fresh-kill pile after she dropped her fish. Instead, she whispered in Willowpaw's ear, "Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier." Willowpaw looked at her, bewildered. "I like Reedwhisker. I'm sorry I didn't admit it earlier." Featherpaw said in her ear. Willowpaw just licked her cheek for forgiveness.

Feathertail, who had overheard their conversation, thought, _really?_Then she tried to figure out who Willowpaw liked. Then it hit her. _Heavystep!_She told herself. She had seen the way Willowpaw mooned over him. Feathertail chuckled and muttered with a hint of humor in her voice, "Twin furballs! Mooning over two tom-cats." 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm SO sorry that I didn't continue the story for, like a year. But here's Chapter 10! Please review!

**A few moons later…**

"Let all cats that can catch their own prey gather under the Reedpile for a Clan meeting!" Mistystar's voice rang.

As Rockpaw, Featherpaw, Willowpaw, and Maplepaw tumbled out of the apprentices' den, they started whispering excitedly to each other.

"Could it be?" Rockpaw whispered furiously. "Is it our…"

"Warrior ceremonies!" Featherpaw finished the thought.

As the Clan settled down, Mistystar looked down at the four siblings. "Four apprentices have learned enough training to become a warrior. Featherpaw, come here." Mistystar sprang off the Reedpile and gestured Featherpaw to follow her.

"Featherpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and protect your Clan, even with your life?" Mistystar questioned.

"I do," Featherpaw breathed out.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, your name shall now be Feathermoon. StarClan honors your intelligence and knowledge, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan."

"Feathermoon! Feathermoon!" the Clan cheered.

Mistystar did the same thing with Rockpaw, Maplepaw, and Willowpaw. Rockpaw became Rockpool, Maplepaw became Maplewind, and Willowpaw became Willowbreeze in honor of Feathertail's mother's mother (aka Willowbreeze).

Feathertail gazed up at them, eyes shining. _I'm so proud of you._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! Please review!

Dawn finally came. A warrior came and prodded Feathermoon, Willowbreeze, Maplewind, and Rockpool and announced to them that their vigil was over.

"It's finally over!" Maplewind meowed drowsily. "I thought I'd never make it."

The other siblings just went to their nest to sleep, too tired to talk. As they slept, a mysterious StarClan cat entered Feathermoon's dreams…..

"_Four have come, three will thrive. A strange fate awaits you all…" _the mysterious StarClan cat murmured.

"Wait!" Feathermoon jumped up, in her dream. "Four have come, three will thrive? Does that mean that one of us will…die?" she asked the question fearfully, but the StarClan cat had already disappeared, giving Feathermoon no answers.

A paw prodded her in the side. "Border patrol," the cat said. Feathermoon recognized it as Reedfeather's. Feathermoon got up, gave herself a quick wash, and then followed Reedfeather out of the den. Heavystep, Willowbreeze, and Hawkfrost were already there.

Feathermoon quickly padded towards Willowbreeze's side, sharing a knowing look. Both of the cats they liked were on this patrol. They had to be careful, they didn't want to experience humiliation in front of their crushes.

The border patrol left camp. It was a regular patrol, but then something caught Willowbreeze's eye. A ShadowClan cat! "Heavystep!" she hissed. "A ShadowClan cat!"

Heavystep sniffed the air and growled softly. "On OUR territory." He alerted Hawkfrost and Reedfeather.

"ShadowClan cat! How dare you trepass?" Reedfeather yowled. Feathermoon couldn't hide a twinge of admiration.

But, to every RiverClan's cats' surprise, the cat smiled, and it was a wicked one, too. "You don't scare me; you little fish pieces of fox dung. RiverClan has always been too proud. ShadowClan shall take them down!" Cats, more cats that she could count, spread out behind him.

Reedfeather hissed to Hawkfrost, "Bring reinforcements!" Hawkfrost dashed off. A ShadowClan cat saw this, and, quietly, slinked off to chase Hawkfrost. Then, the leader of the ShadowClan patrol flicked his tail.

ShadowClan cats sprang out everywhere, attacking in full force. Unsheathing her claws, Feathermoon whirled around and fought every cat head on. Soon, Willowbreeze joined her side. Then, when they both were fighting cats, two cats sprang at them from above. Too occupied in the other cats they were fighting, they didn't notice. But Reedfeather and Heavystep did. They abandoned the cats they were fighting and yowled, "Feathermoon! Willowbreeze! Above you!"

As the two she-cats looked up, Heavystep and Reedfeather pushed them away. Reedfeather and Heavystep fought the two cats who had tried to attack Feathermoon and Willowbreeze. Dazed, Feathermoon thought: _Reedfeather just saved my life. _

After the battle, Feathermoon and Willowbreeze walked up to their crushes and licked their cheeks, murmuring their thanks. The two toms grunted in reply. They both were wounded, blood still spilling out of their wounds.

"Come on," meowed Feathermoon and Willowbreeze, "let's get you guys home."


	12. Chapter 12

This will be Chapter 12! Review! Note: This is in Rockpool's POV.

Rockpool sighed as he watched his sisters press up close to Reedfeather and Heavystep. They were always mooning over the two toms. He wondered if he would ever love another cat that was not part of his family. It seemed impossible, for there were only two she-cats: Mosspelt and Minnowtail (I know, she came in MUCH later, but there weren't a lot of she-cats).

He padded out of the warriors' den. There was nothing to do, really. He quickly walked up to Reedfeather and asked if he could join a hunting patrol. He nodded, and Reedfeather pointed his tail to the hunting patrol. Rockpool raced to the group of cats, which included Mosspelt, Stormfur, and Feathertail. And him, of course.

The patrol headed into the forest. Stormfur suggested that they split up into two groups. Stormfur took Feathertail, so Rockpool was stuck with Mosspelt.

The hunting went fine until Rockpool found a water vole. Too intent on the vole, he didn't notice that there was a hole nearby. He fell in, yowling in surprise. Mosspelt came up to the hole, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You should've paid more attention," she meowed lightly. Rockpool, embarrassed, quickly climbed out. Mosspelt began to wash him, purring….with love? Rockpool cleared the thought from his head.

When Mosspelt finished washing him, he murmured his thanks. Then he realized his true feelings. He was in love with Mosspelt!

Pressing up close to her, they hunted together. After a while, with a fat carp in Rockpool's jaws and a salmon in Mosspelt's, they headed back to camp together.

_Together…with me. _

YAY! Rockpool has found love! This is turning out to be quite romantic, but don't forget the haunting prophecy…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! Here we go! This is in Maplewind's POV.

It was dark and silent. Maplewind was curled up in his nest. But he wasn't sleeping. Not yet. He wanted to sleep with Rockpool.

Rockpool came in. Maplewind assumed that Rockpool would sleep in his own nest, but, to his surprise, slept in Mosspelt's nest! Mosspelt purred sleepily, and the two fell asleep together.

Maplewind sighed and thought of the good times. _We were best friends…you used to tell me everything… _he thought sadly.

He was all alone. Feathermoon loved Reedfeather, Willowbreeze loved Heavystep, and Rockpool loved Mosspelt. He didn't love any cat. He felt like he wouldn't love any cat.

Maplewind couldn't sleep. All he thought was about all alone he was. He went outside, deep into his thoughts, when suddenly a mew jolted him from his thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

Maplewind spun around. Minnowtail was behind him. This was the first time he noticed her. Maplewind thought she was absolutely gorgeous. Her fur shone in the moonlight. Her eyes were clear and soft. However, Maplewind didn't know her that well.

"I-I… I'm fine," he stuttered.

"Here, are you cold?" Minnowtail pressed up against him.

The sweet scent of her fur, her kindness, her beauty, her personality-it all made an impact on Maplewind. He had entered the Minnowtail purred. Maplewind twined his tail with hers…world of love. He closed his eyes. All he needed was Minnowtail.

The sun was coming up. Minnowtail and Maplewind woke up. Walking right beside the other, they walked together, pawstep by pawstep, back to the warriors' den. Minnowtail licked his cheek, and they went to Maplewind's nest to sleep again, for it wasn't quite time for the dawn patrol yet. Minnowtail purred yet again, and Maplewind thought it was the most beautiful purr he had ever heard.

Feathertail suddenly woke up (hey, we haven't seen her in a while!). She blinked open her eyes, and saw Willowbreeze and Heavystep, Feathermoon and Reedfeather, Rockpool and Mosspelt, and the new couple-Maplewind and Minnowtail. She sighed. It was so sweet! Her kits were growing up.

_Well, that was an interesting chapter! A lot of romance building up in RiverClan….._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! How do you like the romance so far?

Willowbreeze sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about Heavystep! She loved him, and he loved her. It was true love!

She then realized that today was the full moon, the Gathering would be today. She hoped that Mistystar would choose her to go to the Gathering.

She joined a hunting patrol. The day passed by so slowly. However, finally, it was nighttime.

"Let all cats that can catch their own prey join here under the Reedpile for a Clan meeting!" Mistystar yowled.

"I shall announce the warriors that are going to the Gathering. Minnowtail, Maplewind, Heavystep, Reedfeather, Feathermoon, Mosspelt, Willowbreeze, and Rockpool!"

Willowbreeze blinked. She hasn't talked to Maplewind and Rockpool in a while. She started to walk towards them when she saw that Rockpool's and Mosspelt's tails were twined, and Maplewind and Minnowtail were sharing tongues and purring. _Aww, look at the two couples, _she thought.

They went to the Gathering. Tallstar went first and said stuff about how much prey was running in WindClan, all of that stuff. Blackstar went next and said practically the same thing. However, he also said that there are two new kits: Shinekit and Lakekit. Cats cheered out their names. Firestar went and actually said some interesting news. He meowed that his Clan has four new apprentices: Redpaw, Shimmerpaw, Eaglepaw, and Wishpaw. Cats again cheered.

Then it was our turn. Mistystar announced that we had four new warriors: Willowbreeze, Rockpool, Feathermoon, and Maplewind. Yes-again cats cheered. Then the Gathering was over.

Going back to RiverClan territory Willowbreeze felt something in her belly. It was as if she had swallowed live maggots, there was a wriggling sensation. She dismissed the feeling, but then she thought: _I should visit the medicine cats' den tomorrow._

Yawning, Willowbreeze scanned for Heavystep, and curled herself with him in his nest.

_What has happened to Willowbreeze? Find out next…_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

Willowbreeze woke up at sunrise. She again noticed that a wriggling sensation was in her belly. _Well, time to go see what it is, _she thought.

She padded her way to the medicine cats' den. Mothwing patted her belly, and after a while, she said, surprisingly, "Well, you're expecting kits."

Willowbreeze was horrified and excited at the same time. _I've just become a warrior!_ she thought despairingly.

She raced out of the medicine cats' den and sank down in her own nest. Heavystep had left. She sobbed quietly. Feathertail came up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Through all of the tears, Willowbreeze managed to answer, "I'm expecting kits."

Feathertail was surprised. "This is wonderful!" she meowed. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," Willowbreeze replied. "I've just become a warrior!"

"That doesn't matter," Feathertail mewed softly. "Does Heavystep know yet?"

Willowbreeze shook her head. "I just figured out this morning."

"Well, go tell him." Feathertail's meow was firm. Willowbreeze nodded and padded out of the den.

She quickly found Heavystep at the fresh-kill pile. Willowbreeze walked up to him and meowed, "Follow me."

Willowbreeze led Heavystep away from the camp, right next to the river. Heavystep stared at her. "Why did you take me here?" Heavystep asked.

Willowbreeze looked at him, right in the eye, and said softly, "I'm expecting kits."

Heavystep exclaimed, "This is wonderful news!" He licked Willowbreeze all over the face, murmuring about how we were going to be a great family together. Their tails twined, and together, they went back to camp.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!

Feathermoon saw Willowbreeze and Heavystep come back to camp together. Feathermoon raced up to Willowbreeze and asked, "What were you two doing?"

Willowbreeze replied, "I'm expecting kits."

Feathermoon stared at her in amazement. "Really?" she asked. Willowbreeze nodded.

As Willowbreeze walked away, Feathermoon thought, _I should be expecting kits soon, as well. _Willowbreeze and Feathermoon had asked their crushes to be mates with them at the same time. Of course, they both said yes.

Feathermoon thought of her brothers. Were they in love? Feathermoon decided to find out.

She saw Rockpool and Maplewind, both at the fresh-kill pile. She ran up to them. First she asked Rockpool. "Who are you in love with?" she asked.

Rockpool meowed softly, "Tell me yours first."

Feathermoon told him (Reedfeather).

Then Rockpool told her his (Mosspelt).

Feathermoon then asked Maplewind. Without any hesitation, Maplewind whispered in her ear, "Minnowtail."

She then asked both of them: "Have you asked them to be your mates yet?" They both nodded.

"They said yes," said the two brothers.

As Feathermoon walked away, she thought: _Then we were all mates at around the same time. That means…the she-cats should be pregnant at around the same time…if we were up close with them._

She knew that Maplewind flirted and slept with Minnowtail a lot. _So Minnowtail should be expecting his kits soon._ Rockpool and Mosspelt… they didn't do a lot of things with each other. But Feathermoon knew that Rockpool wanted children. _Mosspelt should be expecting his kits later. _And herself…she didn't know. She wanted kits…but not as a new warrior. Then Feathermoon did a solemn vow: _I shall be the best warrior I can be, and then have kits._


	17. Chapter 17

This is Chapter 17. I'm getting writer's block, but I'll try and finish the story. Please review.

Reedfeather came back from a moonhigh patrol. Yawning, he went to go to his nest to sleep. Feathermoon was curled in her nest. Reedfeather thought she looked so pretty…_When she sleeps, she sleeps peacefully. No frowning or anything. Beautiful._

Heavystep was on the same patrol as him. Heavystep joined Willowbreeze in her nest. Reedfeather thought that Willowbreeze's belly was a bit bigger than normal…_Is she expecting Heavystep's kits?_ Reedfeather dismissed the thought; she had just become a warrior. _She probably went a little too overboard on the fresh-kill. _

Reedfeather sank down in his nest, deep in his thoughts. He was thinking about family. _Will Feathermoon and I have kits someday?_ He wondered if Feathermoon even wanted kits. Disturbed, he went out for a walk outside. He needed the fresh air to clear his head.

Feathermoon woke to the sound of rustling bracken. Blinking, she found that Reedfeather wasn't in his nest. Looking outside, she saw Reedfeather pacing.

She padded up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Reedfeather looked back and saw Feathermoon, concern in her eyes.

"I-I…I'm fine," he managed to reply.

Feathermoon licked his cheek. "Mouse-brain," she murmured. "Even a newborn kit could have seen that something's on your mind. Now spit it out."

Reedfeather sighed. "Do you want a family?"

Feathermoon, surprised, meowed, "Of course I do. But not now. I mean, I just became a warrior; I can't handle kits right now. I can't even keep up with my warrior duties!"

Reedfeather let out a _mrrow _of amusement. Then he asked, "What's wrong with Willowbreeze?"

Feathermoon hesitated. Finally, she answered, "She's expecting kits."

Reedfeather asked, "Heavystep's?" Feathermoon nodded.

_Well, new life in RiverClan then,_ Reedfeather thought. Then he blurted out, "I love you, Feathermoon. You know that?" Feathermoon nodded. "I love you too," she whispered back.


	18. Chapter 18

OMG! It's supposed to be Reedwhisker, not Reedfeather. At least I think. OMG sorry guys! Anyways here's Chapter 18!

**Two moons later…**

Gripping pains stabbed Willowbreeze's belly at dawn. She groaned. _The kits are coming, _she thought.

She walked to the warriors' den (yes, she moved to the nursery) to wake up Heavystep. "My kits are coming!" she hissed in his ear.

Heavystep dashed over to the medicine cats' den. When he got back, Mothwing was with him. The two were racing to the nursery.

Mothwing put a paw on Willowbreeze's swollen belly. "You're doing fine, Willowbreeze. Just try to block out the pain," she advised.

Willowbreeze nodded and then yowled in pain. A spasm passed through her belly. A small puddle of blood appeared on the nursery floor.

Cats woke up to Willowbreeze's yowl. Feathermoon, Feathertail, Rockpool, and Maplewind were some of the cats. They knew what was happening-Willowbreeze was in labor.

Willowbreeze's POV:

I thought as if I was being scratched by unseen claws, scratching me again and again, ripping through my pelt. I would feel the pain, and then go unconscious, and then the pain would start again.

Another spasm passed through me. Ripples passed through my belly. Heavystep put a paw on my belly, as if trying to steady it. However, as he put his paw on my belly, I hissed and told him to get it off.

"Heavystep, I think you need to get out," Mothwing meowed. Heavystep obeyed, and, taking a fearful glance at me, backed out of the den.

Mothwing glanced at me. She could tell that I was in a lot of pain. She softly put a paw on my fidgeting belly. "They should be coming now," she mewed.

Blood…my blood. It dripped on the soft moss of the nursery. Suddenly a sac rolled onto the floor. Mothwing nipped the sac open, and out tumbled a kit. I licked its fur the wrong way to warm it up.

"A tom," Mothwing declared.

Another spasm ran through my belly. I was barely conscious. Another sac rolled onto the nursery floor. Mothwing again nipped the sac open. This time, Mothwing licked its fur the wrong way.

"A she-cat!" Mothwing exclaimed.

I guided my kits to my teats so that they could feed. However, out of the blue, my vision suddenly blurred, and I blacked out.

_What has happened to Willowbreeze? Find out in the next chapter…_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"No!"

The yowl shattered the air. Heavystep watched his mate fall to the ground, unconscious. The kits were still sucking.

_Why? Why did she fall down? Why is she unconscious?_ Heavystep wondered.

Suddenly Willowbreeze coughed. Heavystep's head snapped towards Willowbreeze. Her eyes were fixed on Heavystep.

When she finally spoke, her voice was raspy. "Heavystep…" she rasped. "I...I-I want to name the kits."

Heavystep laid his tail on the she-cat. Her pelt was brown, just like Willowbreeze's, and her eyes were amber. _It look's like leaf-fall, _Heavystep thought.

"The she-cat will be Leafkit," Heavystep meowed.

"Leafkit," Willowbreeze repeated.

Heavystep looked at the tom. His pelt was light ginger, with a white underbelly. "Blazekit," Heavystep mewed.

"Blazekit," Willowbreeze repeated. Her voice was getting fainter.

Willowbreeze closed her eyes. Then, she opened them again, her eyes glowing with love and sadness.

"Heavystep," she whispered. "My only true love."

Willowbreeze feebly licked Heavystep's face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you, Heavystep."

Then her eyes closed, and she didn't open them again.

"No! Willowbreeze! You can't leave me!" Heavystep buried his head into her fur. All he could remember was the happy times they enjoyed together, when she told him that she was expecting kits. Now the memories vanished. Overwhelming sorrow was all that he could feel.

"Willowbreeze…please! Come back," Heavystep whispered.

_Why? Why did she have to die?_ The thought filled his mind.

"Heavystep…" Mothwing said softly. "I'm sorry. I truly am. But…there's nothing you can do. The kits need you more than ever now…" her voice trailed off. She could tell that Heavystep wasn't listening.

_Why…why…why…_

Willowbreeze has died! NOOOOO! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Heavystep, Feathertail, and Willowbreeze's littermates were devastated.

"StarClan, no!" Feathertail shrieked. "Why did you have to take her? She hasn't done anything wrong!" She buried her head in Willowbreeze's pelt.

Finally, at the end of the day, the elders came to bury her. Heavystep couldn't sleep, so he stayed at Willowbreeze's grave. He didn't care about the kits; all he wanted was Willowbreeze right then and there.

A mewing noise sounded from the nursery. The kits had no milk! They couldn't feed! Heavystep woke up Mothwing and asked her what the kits would do.

"Well, Dawnflower's kits are four moons old; they should be able to eat real, solid food now. I'll give Dawnflower some borage, and then your kits will be able to feed," Mothwing meowed.

"Thanks, Mothwing," Heavystep said gratefully. He turned around and headed into his nest.

Heavystep found himself at the stream. He looked into the water and saw that there were a lot of fish. He snagged one out with his claw. Just as he was preparing to eat it, a voice began to meow his name.

"Heavystep."

Heavystep turned around to see the face of his love. "Willowbreeze!" Heavystep purred in delight. He licked Willowbreeze's face. Willowbreeze also purred.

"I came to say hello and one more thing…" Willowbreeze hesitated. "I want you to move on. Everyday it's painful for me to see you yowling in grief.

"I wished I could've stayed with you…" Willowbreeze faded away.

Heavystep woke up, sobbing in grief. _That's it, _he thought. _I can't bear this anymore._ He raced quietly out of the camp and plunged himself into the river.

He closed his eyes and thought, _Willowbreeze…I'm coming._ Then he sank lower.

Little did he know that Reedwhisker was also at the river. He saw Heavystep's body and tried to pull him out. But it was already too late. Heavystep was already dead.

"Heavystep…why?" Reedwhisker murmured. He carried his body back to camp.

It was already sunrise. Cats were swarming all over the place, looking for Heavystep. When Reedwhisker brought his body, wails of shock howled and echoed across the camp.

"Two lovers gone…" a cat murmured. Reedwhisker spun around. It was Mothwing.

Mothwing padded over to Dawnflower and meowed, "Since Willowbreeze and Heavystep are…gone, and there are no more queens, will you take their kits and feed them?"

Dawnflower nodded. "Of course I will," she answered. She looked fondly at her two kits, Gingerkit and Goldkit, and added, "These two should almost be ready to become apprentices."

Blazekit and Leafkit looked feeble and frail. They pummeled Dawnflower's belly, searching for what little milk she had left. Soon they began to suckle.

"I'll give you some borage everyday so that your milk will come," Mothwing mewed. Dawnflower nodded.

_I'll be your mother now…_


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! It was, like, a 5 month gap. I kind of lost my spark for writing in that time…but now I'm back! Oh, and I did Goldenflower in the last chapter right? I MEANT DAWNFLOWER. SORRY. Review please!**

Dawnflower looked fondly at her four kittens. Gingerkit and Goldkit were to be apprenticed this afternoon. Blazekit and Leafkit were 2 moons old.

"Goldkit! Let's play!" Gingerkit picked up a ball of moss.

Goldkit shook her head. "That game's for little kits. And we have to get ready for our apprentice ceremony."

Gingerkit pouted. "You're no fun!" she meowed, and she ran off.

"Gingerkit! Goldkit! Come here, I need to groom you two!" Dawnflower meowed. She groomed them until every single tuft of fur was in place.

"Let all cats join under the Reedpile for a Clan meeting!" Mistystar's voice echoed in the camp.

"I believe that we have apprentice ceremonies today. Gingerkit, come here." Gingerkit bounded over.

"Gingerkit, you are 6 moons old, therefore old enough to become an apprentice. From now on you shall be known as Gingerpaw." Mistystar touched her muzzle against Gingerpaw's. "Your mentor will be Feathermoon." Gingerkit was delighted; she had heard that Feathermoon was one of the most gentle and kind cats in the Clan. They both touched noses.

Mistystar did the same with Goldkit, giving her Reedwhisker.

"Gingerpaw! Goldpaw!" The Clan howled in delight.

It was night. Feathertail was getting old, she knew that. She was a senior warrior. She looked at Crowfeather. He was also getting old; she could see a couple of white hairs on his nose. Feathertail woke Crowfeather up. "Hmm?" Crowfeather mumbled.

"Nothing," she replied. She curled up as tightly as she could next to Crowfeather. _This is good,_ she thought. She rested her tail against his nose.

"Feathermoon! Can we explore the territory?" Gingerpaw asked.

"Sure!" Feathermoon replied. She looked at Reedwhisker with big, dreamy eyes. "Are you coming, too?"

"Of course! Goldpaw should get a view of the territory," Reedwhisker answered, his eyes with a hint of affection. Gingerpaw padded over to Goldpaw and whispered, "I think our mentors love each other." Goldpaw said nothing, but she did realize the affection between the two cats.

Goldpaw thought the affection was sick. She vowed that she would never mate, and be just a wild cat that could hunt and attack and never be worn down by kits.

**Now that I've finished this chapter, I've run out of ideas to do for this story. Review your idea please, and I could use it!**


End file.
